Can you truly love us?
by AlucardsMate4ever
Summary: Sookie Jaden and Seras are not feeling loved by there vampire lovers so the vanish for two years. A new evil has shadowed Bon Temp which brings the girls back to help. Can Bill and the others make there lost loves or will they vanish yet agian. Review plz
1. Jaden and Eric

A girl with long black hair, brilliant jade green eyes, wearing a simple pair of skinny black jeans, converses and a simple lacy black tube top sat at the bar; staring at the man she loved. Well he wasn't a man more like a blood sucking monster. She could never call him that. She loved him too much to say such horrid things. His name…Eric Northman, the owner of the famous vampire bar Fangtasia. She looked at all the women throw themselves at him for just one night. "Fucking whores" she mumbled angrily as she tossed back her scotch and water. "Now, Now Jaden we don't want to shed blood" Came a voice from her left side. "Pam how can you stand all these wanna-bes that just come in for a quick fuck or V?" Jaden said as she slapped the bar for another Scotch and water. "It's quite simple really money that's all we want from you blood bags" Pam said as she leaned against the bar and grinned. She wore her natural sexy black leather reveling clothes just like every night this bar opened. The shot glass slid across the smooth bar and aimed right for Jaden's hand. "Oh my you know Eric doesn't like you to drink too much" Pam said softly basically pretending she actually cared for her bosses new flame. "Cut the shit Pam. Tell Eric I am going to see Sears and were heading to pick Sookie up from Marlots. can you do that for me just this once" Jaden asked as she glanced at Eric another girl with barely anything on was crawling towards Eric asking him something that Jaden couldn't hear but knew it was a sexual thrill the bitch wanted with her lover. "You knew when you started working here and falling for him this is what you would get every night" Pam said sighing looking at her nails. The clicking of Pam's nails brought Jaden out of her thoughts. "Yeah I did, I'll be back later ok?" Jaden said to Pam how just gave her a cold shoulder and walked towards Eric and the bitch. "But was it wrong to hope he would stop for me?" Jaden thought before she turned around and walked towards the door. She ran to her car while searching her bag for her keys. "Where did the little fuckers go" she cursed loudly as she was half tempted to pour the contents out and look for them when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. "Where are you heading after you pick up Alucard and Williams humans?" came that voice she loved so much. She turned around to see her lover in all his glory. Black silk tight button up shirt with ivory buttons that showed off his chiseled chest with a sports coat over his broad shoulders, charcoal gray slacks that covered his long thin but muscular legs and leather Italian made shoes. His blonde hair styled neatly on his head. "I don't know watch a movie with Tara at the Sookies house until the bar closes" Jaden said softly as she ran her fingers over his shirt lightly. Eric smirked and lent down to kiss her but she side swiped him. "Not right now Eric you might have a potineal customer in side waiting on you" she said as she found her keys and went to unlock her car when he pushed her into the back door. " You knew this job, being with me wasn't easy" Eric mumbled in to her soft hair as he placed his hand in to her back pocket and squeezed. "Be back before sun rise I must speak with you" and with that he vanished back into the club with in the blink of an eye. "Ass hole" Jaden growled as she slipped into her car and turned it on. With a rawer she was out onto the road heading towards another girl who was having problems with a certain vampire of her own.


	2. Alucard and Seras

Chapter 2: Sears and Alucard.

**A girl with long blonde hair stood outside. The cool brush of air rushed past her in a daze. Her lover was inside working with that blonde haired woman. Sears sighed as she turned too stared at the window that was connected to his bed room. He never said a word to her as she came in he was too busy with HER! Her heart pounded in her chest as she tried to cover her face before the tears fell he could always smell them no matter how far she was. She shook her head as she turned away again to look at the river. He never said a word to her anymore. Once he found Van Hellsing's Daughter he had to be near her learn from her just be near her. Made her sick just thinking about it, the woman was a human ice burg but I guess that didn't matter to him not anymore. Since the day he found the icy witch they have been in separable she would come to see him and she icy witch would be there and he had no time for her. Seras sighed as she walked to the porch and sat down being in love with a vampire was not easy 'Stupid ghouls 'she thought as a pair of headlights pierced the blackness. A familiar black Honda came into view and Seras smiled brightly. Jaden killed her car and stepped out to see Seras on the porch. "What the hell are you doing out her all alone?" she asked teasingly as Seras pouted. "I am 23 years old I can take care of myself damn it!" Jaden just giggled and looked at the old house. Only one light was on and she knew Alucard was with the icy wench again. She turned to Seras who was looking at a Weeping Willow tree that was off to the side. "Another night with her?" Jaden asked as Seras looked at her. "Its fine its all the crap that is happening in London with the ghouls and stupid vamps that cant clean up their own mess," Seras said as she sat on the top of Jaden's car. Seras pulled a pack of smokes from her jacket pocket and pulled one out. She tossed the pack to Jaden who took one and lit it up without a second thought. With that long draw of nicotine in Jaden's lungs made her relax and lean against the car and look at Seras. She could tell that the poor girl was beyond hurt and just wanted to get away from everything in Bon Temp just like she wanted too. A thought came to her mind as a figure darkened the window. A tall man in a red coat and a gray suit stood at the window looking down at the two with questioning eyes mainly on Seras who refused to look up. Jaden looked at her watch and sighed, "Going to Marlots if you wanna come?" Seras smiled and nodded, "Just what I need is a drink and some of ****Lafayette's cooking" she said as she stepped on her cigarette and glanced at the window to see him staring. Seras smiled at him and climbed into the car. Alucard stared out the window as the car started and left his home. Seras he knew was hurting because of the lack of time he was able to spend with her, she should know nothing is going on with him and his mortal enemy's great granddaughter shouldn't she? He loved Seras he may be cold hearted sometimes but she is the only one he would show his real nature to. He shook his head and turned back to the blonde who was immersed in the paper work sent by the men of the round table. Apparently more ghouls are showing up more and more there not even real vampire micro chipped swine who want to be vampires. It made him sick the bastard's who couldn't even hack it as a real vampire. He sat at his desk and smiled manically showing his ivory white fangs. His job was to destroy and silence the creature and there owners. The blonde looked at the crazed vampire and lit up her cigar. "What are we thinking about count?" she said she blew the smoke in his direction. He let his glasses fall only slightly to peer at her with the ruby blood eyes. "All the blood and gore that will happen with my fight tonight" he tossed his head back and laughed crazily as his shadows covered him and with his echoing laugh he was gone. **


End file.
